Dirty Little Secret
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: James Sirius potter and Teddy Lupin are in love. But how long can they stay together while James is the dirty little secret. They both want to come out as a couple but will the peer pressure and expectations prove too much?
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter sat in the corner of the three broomsticks glaring at his butterbeer while staring at one of the occupants at the table nearest the counter using his peripheral vision.

Teddy Lupin sat in the both by the bar chatting it up with his friends looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. James was jealous; they all go to enjoy his company anytime of the day without a second thought. If James wanted to talk to them, he had to plan it carefully, or if he did it openly Teddy would always complain about the odd looks his friends would give him for talking to someone younger than him. James growled inwardly as he spotted Victoire place a 'friendly' hand on his arm. Teddy gave a flirty smile and continued the conversation without pause. James had to bite the rim of his glass to keep from growling. He hated Victoire even if she was his cousin. Despite the fact that Teddy had dumped her a week after Teddy and his first kiss, she still flirted with him without end. It aggravated James to no small degree. He needed to get out.

He abruptly stood and bid goodbye quickly to his friends Mark Finnegan and Joshua Creevy and stalked up to the counter. He purchased another butterbeer and gave a passive glance at Teddy before exiting. James was so tired of being Teddy's dirty little Secret. They had already come out publicly that they were bisexual in their own time, but James was mad that Teddy still wanted to keep them a secret. He was hurt at the high possibility of Teddy being embarrassed by him. Teddy had always said that it was to protect James' reputation and feeling and had nothing to do with his own, but now James wasn't so sure. He was so frustrated; he angrily punched the wall, and then cradled his wounded hand regretting his rash actions. He cursed quietly and sighed. He slowly slid down to the ground resting his back on the cool brick wall of the back side of the Bar. He took a few deep breaths of the chilly winter air trying to calm his emotions. He idly noted the door to the three broomsticks open and wondered what someone to see if they were to walk around the corner and see him in. He didn't really care. James was frustrated.

He loved Teddy he really did. He just didn't know how long he could take it. He thought back to the day that he and Teddy had first gotten together. . .

_James was sitting against one of the giant maple tree around the corner from the shrieking shack. He had been wondering how long he could keep his crush on Teddy a secret when the object of his thoughts sauntered over to him._

"_Why hello Jamie" Teddy said in his ever cheery yet husky voice that annoyed James while his emotions were so confused, but also extremely turned him on. _

_Teddy had sat down next to him placing a comfortable arm around his shoulders. "So, what's up?"_

"_Nothing I suppose, just thinking. How are you?"_

"_Well, Victoire is slightly pissed at me, honestly, I don't even know why"_

"_That's a shame" James tried to sound sincere, but even he could hear how sarcastic he sounded. Teddy quirked an eyebrow but said nothing._

_Teddy's hair was a shade of purple that indicated he was in a cheery mood that day, but then began to fade into a mellow brown to show that he was deep in thought. _

"_What are you thinking about" James said after a few moments of comfortable silence._

"_I'm thinking about . . . well, you."_

"_Oh. . . What about me"_

"_Well, you're just a good person. I don't know" he ran a hand nervously through his hair which changed to bright orange, still mesmerizing James. "Well I mean you're smart, great at quiditch, and . . . pretty damn hot." Teddy blushed at this, and James was interested to see his hair turn back to brown but this time with pink highlights. _

"_Well, uh, thanks" James noticed for the first time that he had been leaning in to his warm and inviting body. It had just felt so right. He slowly sat straighter and both boys were sad over the loss of comfort. James and Teddy's eyes had locked and before James could utter a single syllable to break the tension, Teddy's lips had brushed shyly against his in a chaste kiss. James' widened, and before he could stop himself he had leaned up and pressed their lips together in a sweeter kiss. It was gentle, yet passionate. Their lips seemed to mold together in an amazing way. James tongue flicked the roof of the older boy's mouth and he moaned into his mouth. They gently pulled away and locked eyes again briefly before looking away slightly flushed. They sat there, together, still in each other arms, and just sat there, before they eventually made their way back to the castle. _

Teddy had broken it off with Victoire a while later, and that's when they had began their relationship. James had been a little hesitant when Teddy had told him he wanted to keep them a secret for a little while but had eventually agreed.

Now James was pondering whether or not that was the best decision. He looked up when a pair of arms wrapped around him smiling to himself. This was why he stayed. But how long could he stay hidden like that, if deep down, it hurt him. He wanted to be happy all the time, and not just on rare occasions. He wondered how long he could last as a pair of lips met his. . .

_AN: This is my first Teddy/James S. P. Fic so; sorry if the personalities aren't exactly perfect. I was hoping to make this a chapter Fic, but tell me what you think. I'm hoping for at least around seven or more reviews, than I think I'll continue. But regardless I might. . . Any ways's please review and make me happy! _

_Reviews are love! =D_


	2. Faux Pas

"Hello beautiful" Teddy murmured against James' lips.

"Hello" James said when they pulled away.

"What are you doing here, in a dark alley? Kind of an odd place to think love"

"True, but I'm alone."

"Well, now, we're alone. You know how scarce that happens." Teddy said, placing a trail down Teddy's neck.

James let out an involuntary moan. "C'mon Ted, not here" Teddy's hair was turning James' favorite shade of Gryffindor red.

"Why not, this just makes it sexier" Teddy whispered huskily, nibbling on his ear lobe making James shudder. Teddy straddled James and began attacking his neck again.

James, warming to the idea, realizing it would be better to be with the object of his thoughts whether than just thinking of them.

James quickly reversed there position, and began deftly unbuttoning his shirt. He skillfully licked and nipped at Teddy's now very aroused nipples, savoring the delicious sounds his boyfriend was making.

James sensually ground their hips together, both moaning and hissing at the friction. James reached up and pinned Teddy's arms above his hands, as he began kissing a trail down his stomach; moving lower, lower, and lower.

James hesitated a little to take in the beautiful picture of Teddy, sweat glistening on his forehead, before he moved to undo the top button of Teddy's jeans.

He moved up for a chaste kiss before going back to ravaging his chest.

"Oh, yes. . . "Teddy moaned, as James removed Teddy's jeans and boxers, and the cool winter's air hit him. James began abusing the area around Teddy's throbbing cock, teasing him with nips and lips, efficiently heating up the cool skin. James finally gave into Teddy's pleas and suddenly swallowed him whole. Teddy yelped at the unexpected movement and warmth, causing him to come within seconds. James chuckled at how fast it happened, smiling at his boyfriend's angelic face of pure pleasure. Teddy moaned as he rode out his orgasm, crying out Victorie's name.

James leapt back as if he had been burned, shaking with emotion. Teddy, realizing his major faux pas snapped his eyes open. "James. . ." He began.

"Victoire" James growled "Victoire, what the hell Teddy! How can you . . . what in the. . . why? Are you cheating on me with her?

". . . No! James, let me just explain. I-"

"Than if not that, what, do you miss her. Do you . . .is it just that. . . was I just some gay experiment, and now you just come to me for a good time?"

"James"

"Teddy! What is it? You once said you love me . . . Then why is it that you never act like it! All we ever do is fuck! We never even talk anymore, just hang out. Damn it, I'd rather even cuddle, and I hate that, at least it be something different! All you ever want to do is fuck, fuck, and fuck"

"James, please, keep your voice down"

"No Teddy! Why do you want to keep us a secret, what are you ashamed of me. Because I don't give a damn about reputations. Mines fine, and you know everyone would be fairly accepting! What is it Teddy!"

"James, it was an accident!"

"So what, avoiding me all the time in public, treating me like a little star struck kid when ever your friends are around! Is that an accident too?!"

"James-"

"There's no excuse Teddy!"

"Your right"

"Then why!"

"Look James! It's hard, it's . . . it's, people won't see us the same"

"My friends will, and if that's true for you, then maybe you need to find some new friends!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Then chose, chose Teddy. Either we come out, and you treat me like your boyfriend, or . . . it's over"

"James, I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can."

"Well than tell me when you can" James whispered, before turning around sprinting the remainder of the way back to the castle, wiping away the angry and hurt filled tears. He didn't even care that he had left a naked Teddy, shocked and alone in a semi dark alley. All that mattered to him was getting as far away as possible.

_AN: Sorry if it's crap, very sleep deprived. I'll be gone for a week and won't have time to update. But please, please, please, make me happy when I get back and come home to see that I have lots of reviews! Please, Please, Please review! _

_Reviews are love! =D_


	3. Talking

James sprinted through the halls to the Gryffindor tower. The halls were mostly empty due to the fact that the majority of the Hogwarts students were enjoying the rest of their day in Hogsmede. James growled the password to the unusually slightly tipsy fat lady and stormed his way through. He stomped up to his dormitory, slammed the door, and ferociously kicked his trunk at the foot of his bed.

He couldn't believe that Teddy would do this to him, Teddy the one he loved, the one who had once said he loved him. He had no idea what to do. . . To put things in perspective, he had just broken up with him. He didn't want this to happen. He still hoped hat Teddy would come around, and everything would be just . . . perfect.

James hoped that he wouldn't see his cousin before he got his feelings in check, then he knew he'd probably do something he'd regret. But why didn't Teddy understand! Albus and Scorpius had come out as a couple a while ago, although Draco had yet to find out, the whole Potter Weasley clan was accepting, and even Scorp's mother had taken it all in stride. So why would Teddy ever think they'd do anything different for the two of them.

James had to do something, had to tell someone . . . but he couldn't. Instead, he headed down to the great hall early. He plopped down into the furthest chair from where Teddy usually sat and rested his hands in his arms. Only did he look up when he heard the masses of the students file in and the clinks and clatters of the silverware that soon followed. He moodily picked away at his food not the least bit hungrily. James felt a pair of eyes o him, and wearily turned to look down the table and his eyes locked with Teddy's. Teddy's hair was a dull rainbow showing his confusion, before it slowly shifted to pink, and then a navy blue. James didn't know what to think when he saw Teddy's obvious confusion, love, and hurt. He let out a low growl as he saw Victoire seductively laid her head on Teddy's shoulder distracting him and then started to try and hold some pointless conversation. James looked away pointedly, and attempted to eat a few bites, before standing off and leaving only minutes later.

James found a table in the very back of the Library where most likely no one would bother him, and ducked his head behind the largest book he could find. Although _1001 Uses of Goblin Drool _wasn't that fascinating, it did provide him a decent hiding place. No more than ten minutes later, he heard the chair next to him slide out and someone sit in.

"Hello James" Came the singsong voice of his cousin Rose. It was just like a Ravenclaw to be in the Library during Dinner.

"Rose, what about my body language could have possibly given you the idea that I would like your company?"

"Look, I _know _something up with you . . . and Teddy"

"What" James tried to sound casual although his hear started speeding up uncomfortably.

"James, I'm really not here to judge, just please, you can trust me . . . Just, what's wrong?

James weighed his options. After a few minutes, James heaved a sigh and spoke at last. "Just, promise me you won't tell anyone"

"Sweet Merlin I would've thought you would know that by now. Of course I won't tell anyone"

And with that, James launched headfirst into the entire story. Starting at the begging he spent a good thirty minutes talking until he came upon how he ended up in the library.

"And, I suppose that's about it." He finished.

Rose, who hadn't spoken this whole time, finally, spoke up "Well . . . wow, that's a lot. James, I'm going to tell you somewhat of the same thing that I told Albus. Love is love, some might not understand it, but who gives a damn. You're lucky to have found it. . . But, if Teddy, who is also a great guy, isn't treating you right, than he doesn't deserve you. But hopefully, he will come around, and you two, you know, well, Merlin I don't know, have a great relationship, your still in love. Yeah, that sounds about right."

"You know, for a Ravenclaw, You're not very articulate. But, you're still right, and I hope the latter happens."

"Me too James, me too."

_AN: Wow, that took longer than I thought it would to get around to updating, but, I hoped you liked it! If you want me to continue, review! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	4. Horrific Mistakes

A week had passed since I had broken up with Teddy; an hour had passed since my heart shattered.

-XOXOXOXO-

A week had passed since James dumped me, and hour had passed since I last threw up.

It had started like this. . .

I had been musing this entire time. I loved James, I truly do. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt him. I was just so damn confused! Why I said Vic's name I have no clue. I always knew I was as gay as a mayflower parade, but there's no way that I could ever face it like James. He was amazing, and everything I wanted in a guy. Why I dated all those other girls, I had no idea. Why I fell for James, it was just natural. James had always been there, and my happiest times were with him. Those other girls, had just been what I thought I had always wanted, what I should have wanted if I was straight. But I wasn't. Victoire was great, but I didn't like her like that. My brain was just jumbled that day so I called out her name. I was just surprised I didn't call out Slughorn's name after that harsh test he gave. I wanted to just die. What did James think! I have to get him back. I need to talk to James as well, I knew he was right, and I was willing to try and face my fears if it meant that he would be with me. I also have to shake Victoire off as well.

Here I am minding my own business on the couches thinking, when Victoire comes and all but sits on my lap. She might as well have judging by how close she was.

"Hello" She said leaning in. Her hair smelled of vanilla but I missed James' smell of chocolate.

"Er, hi Victoire" I muttered lamely.

"Teddy you know I've just loved spending so much time with you this week."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of time on my hands lately."

"Well I'm happy" She purred walking her fingers up my chest. I was about to comment when I looked up just in time to see her leaning in. My voice got caught in my throat as I stared in horror at her. Before I could say anything she pressed her lips against mine. It was . . . well horrible. She was nice but it was nothing like kissing James. After a few seconds of it, I hastily pulled away. I looked around afraid to meet her eyes when I saw what I absolutely dreaded. In any other circumstance I would have been happy to see him, but when I met his eyes, I knew I was going to be sick. I saw his face crumple, the look of pure hurt and betrayal in his eyes that he quickly blinked away before running to the dormitories.

I ran out of there as fast as I could completely ignoring Victoire and charged for the nearest bathroom, ripped open the stall door and lost my lunch. This was going to be a long week

_AN: Well I'm going to be gone for a week so please let me come back to reviews, I know I changed from third person to first person, but I hoped you liked it. Please review!_

_Reviews are love! =D_


	5. Anger

James ran out of there as fast as he could. So it was true. He did want Victoire over him! Well that was just fine! No matter, he could move on. No he_ had_ to move on. It hurt so badly when he had saw them kissing. He should just get over it! Merlin now he was crying! "Why must I come from emotional parents?" He said aloud to himself as he angrily wiped away a stray tear. James was currently tucked inside a small alcove staring at his feet.

He heard the scurry of feet walking by and he knew it was time for lunch. He had no appetite, and he knew he wouldn't for a while. He had to do something. After another good ten minutes he got up and made his way back the common room. He was sure it would be empty but he was a little surprised to see someone sitting on the couches staring into the fire. The person had a thin figure, but all James could see of the person was brown hair.

"Er, hello" James said, not really interested in conversing, but felt he might as well make pleasantries.

"James." The boy turned around so fast. James scowled, why couldn't Teddy just stick with one hair color so James could know who to avoid.

"Oh, it's you."

"James-"

"I got a charms essay" James said cutting him off "You should be at lunch, bye." He said before practically flying up the boy's dormitory stairs.

-XOXOXOXO-

Teddy stared after James quickly retreating figure and sighed. He had stepped in it big this time. He was so pissed at Victoire he could barely restrain himself. He wasn't in the mood to eat, either. Instead he made his way down to the library. He chose the table closest to the back and rested his head in his arms.

It had barely been five minutes when he heard footsteps stop behind him. He felt cold dainty hands on his back and instantly knew who it was. He whipped his head around so fast it almost gave him a crick, and the tiny blonde let out a little shriek.

"Teddy, you scared me."

"Really, I never would have guessed" He said coldly sarcastic.

Victoire flinched at his tone but went on regardless. "So, what are you doing here all alone?" she said running a hand up is bicep. Teddy somewhat roughly shook her off.

"Look Victoire, what the hell were you doing back in the common room."

"What do you mean?"

"You fucking kissed me!"

"Oh that" she said with a small chuckle it was amazing wasn't it?"

"No, it bloody was not amazing."

"What?" Victoire asked, not fully comprehending what he was saying.

"Vic, you ruined _everything_."

"Are you feeling quite alright Teddy?"

"No I'm not alright, I'm pissed, and worried, and you did nothing but increase that. I don't know what you hoped to accomplish, but it's not going to happen, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that, I love someone else, okay?" he said trying to keep his voice down.

Victoire looked as if she had been slapped. "Fine, whatever, I tried to help you, you'll regret this Teddy Lupin" She sneered, but Teddy could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Victoire, look, you're a friend-"

"Whatever, don't talk to me" she hissed "You have just made the biggest mistake of your life, _everyone _wants me, and I chose you, I guess that was my first mistake. When you see me with my next boyfriend, you'll wish it was you. Too bad" she sighed "We could have been great together." She purred leaning in closer, she gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth than leaning back and giving him an almighty slap, before prancing off. Teddy held his cheek eyes watering from the pain. For someone so dainty, she sure could hit.

He had to do something; it was just the matter of what that stumped him.

_AN: Okay! Well, I am soooo tired. I believe this will only go on for one or two more chapters, I don't think I could do much more right now. Please let me know this is worth continuing for that much by reviewing!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	6. Advice

James sat on his bed enclosed in the crimson with gold trim curtains. He was tired of this. Tired of wallowing in his own self pity, tired of waiting. Teddy had made his choice, and he had chosen Victoire. And James just had to accept it. He had to move on; there were plenty of other people out there. People who could never take Teddy's place he knew, but good people. So was this the life he was destined to, finding someone to be with but never truly being happy. Longing after Teddy from afar and despising his cousin. He would just have to adapt, and possibly try as hard as he could to move on. But in his heart, he knew he would truly never give up hope.

-XOXOXOXO-

Rose skipped her way into the library to return one hundred and one species of plant life, and maybe to go pick up something for a bit of light reading. After scanning the all too familiar aisles she spotted a tuff of navy blue hair from the corner of her eye. Being well acquainted with the dreary moods of the boy's in her family she wearily walked over to intervene.

"Hello" she smiled making Teddy jump as she slid into a seat next to him.

"What is it Rose" he said clearly not in the mood to chat."

"Can't I talk to my god cousin?" Rose said trying o play innocent.

"I suppose, but you, happen to be a god cousin who always has a hidden agenda."

"Hidden agenda! Well I never-"

"Please, cut the act Rose, I'm really not in the mood."

"Ah I see."

"See what?"

"You're still upset about James."

"You know?" Teddy questioned not surprised in the least.

"Of course I know."

"Who else does?" He asked resting his head in his arms on the table.

"No one, well except Victoire I believe, and I presume James knows."

"Alright, well what do you want?"

"Lighten up Teddy even Ravenclaws aren't as dreary as you."

"Well I suppose you would know all about that. Besides, I have every reason to be upset, I've fucked up _everything_."

"Oh it's not that bad."

"I called out Victoire's name during sex with James."

"Well, ok, I didn't really need to hear that."

"Sorry, you're the one who brought it up."

"True." She sighed.

"Not only that, Victoire shoved her tongue down my throat, I told her to bugger off, but James only saw what he thought was us snogging, and he won't even give me the time of day to explain!"

"So it's bad."

"Yeah"

"Look Teddy, sulking in the library isn't going to help anything, you need a plan."

"I'm not sulking, and if I was I have a reason to. And if you know everything why don't you give me an idea."

Rose than leaned in and whispered her very long winded ingenious plan to Teddy.

"I am not doing that."

"Oh yes, yes you are, don't you want James back."

"Yes, but that's crazy."

"Crazy enough that it just might work."

"You really need to stop watching muggle television."

"But it's so fascinating, like last summer-"

"Later Rose, I'm off to do your insane idea" He said figuring it was better and more worthwhile than listening to Rose go on forever about some random commercial or movie based off of a show.

Rose smiled to herself knowing that her plan to get them together was well under way.

_AN: So! One more chapter to go. I loved coming up with the idea for this story and writing and posting it. I hope everyone who's reading this has enjoyed it also. If you want me to post the next and final chapter before I leave for my week long vacation and everything, I would ask for at least seven to ten reviews, so please review. Although, I might post before, doubt it but I might. So review!!! You know you want to. . . _

_Reviews are love! =D_


	7. Happily Ever After?

James wearily got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. He was definitely going insane. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Teddy out of his mind. Great, just what he needed, he couldn't even go to the bathroom because the mere thought of him gave him a raging hard on.

After a freezing cold shower James dressed, his teeth still chattering. He then left for breakfast. It was eight o clock, a very unusual time to be up on a Saturday, especially for him. None the less he made his way from the common room through the many empty corridors on his way to the great hall. He really needed to get over Teddy; it was obvious he didn't want him. And James still refused to speak to him. James figured all he wanted to do was apologize because he felt guilty and apologizing would probably make him feel better, but it wouldn't change anything, Teddy would still want Victoire and James would be the little lovesick child with a broken heart. What h needed to do, was move on, he needed to find some hot girl with big boobs, blonde hair, and blue eyes to be with just to piss Teddy off. He knew fighting fire with fire was just plain bloody stupid as his aunt Hermione and uncle Ron had put it, but it would make him feel better, if only briefly. He walked down a bunch of disserted corridors before a hand reached out and grabbed him, and he let out a very unmanly shriek of surprise.

He turned around to meet his cousin Rose in her bathrobe looking very disgruntled.

"Must you get up so early" she snapped.

James just stood there looking confused, he had no idea what was up with his cousin, and after experiencing some of her previous mood swings didn't want to find out.

"What are you going on about Rose." He asked wearily.

"Well" she said a coy smile forming on her lips "Yesterday, a very pretty blonde Ravenclaw was asking for you."

James just stood there, still a little confused.

"And" Rose continued "She asked me if I could get you to meet her. After all, you did say you should move on, and I thought I'd help you. So, Lily looked happened to be up, and saw you moving on the marauders map, and she so rudely jumped on me to get me up to alert the blonde. She said she'd like to meet you first thing in the morning, you know how most Ravenclaws re early risers after all."

James still stood there dumbly opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. This is what he needed, a way to try and move on, get some comfort, and possibly make Teddy seethe with jealousy. But this was just too weird, not to mention the dull ache in his heart that wished that Teddy was the one who he would be meeting instead of the blonde bimbo.

Rose tapped her foot impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Fine" he sighed resignedly "where is she"

"Excellent" Rose clapped gleefully, "follow me.

James followed Rose up a floor and along several empty hallways, students wouldn't be up and out for a least another twenty to thirty minutes.

Rose turned around and started to fuss with his hair.

"Rose, I'm fine" James growled "Where is she? I don't see anyone."

"Just in that first alcove to the right she smiled innocently, although there was a strange emotion behind her chestnut eyes.

James let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding, before squaring his shoulders and walking in the direction his cousin had pointed him in. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at what he saw. Sitting there on the ledge of the windowsill in the alcove was a gorgeous blonde. She had long blonde hair that ran down her back, and gorgeous blue turquoise eyes. Something in those eyes made James squirm under their scrutinizing, yet lust filled gaze. James felt a ping in his stomach at the realization that she was nothing like Teddy and he would only be satisfied with Teddy but he quickly snuffed the idea out and tried to enjoy the few in front of him.

"Hello" she said a little higher pitched than he would have expected, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Er, hi" he said trying to put on his most charming smile "I'm-"

"James, I know" she said smiling "I'm er- Darlene."

"Darlene?" James questioned "That's a nice name; I've never met a Darlene before."

"Well than I guess you can say that I'm one of a kind" she simpered "How abut we go somewhere private and I can show you exactly how unique I am?" she said walking to dainty fingers up his shoulders.

"Um, sure" James said not sure if this was what he wanted at all.

"Excellent" she purred grabbing his hand and half dragging him along the hallway until they came to a broom cupboard. "Right, in you go." she said pushing him through head first before he heard the lock click behind her as she slid in next him. James had landed ungracefully into a bucket and was in the process of trying to get it off when Darlene straddled him.

"So cute" she purred before leaning in and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. It was amazing, almost as good as Teddy he noted which caused his stomach to knot. James gently pushed her off of him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't"

"Why, what's wrong. James, you don't know how much I've wanted to do that all week."

"I'm sorry, I just can't, it wouldn't be fair to you."

"there's someone else, isn't there?"

"Yes, you could say that, although it's kind of pointless.."

"Who is she?"

"Well, erm. . . it's not exactly a . . ."

"Ah, well than, who is _he_" she said smiling still on his lap.

"Teddy Lupin" he murmured almost inaudibly.

"Ah, well, than what's holding you back."

"He doesn't want me, he's after my cousin Victoire" he said bitterly practically spitting the last part as if it tasted vile in his mouth.

Darlene laughed almost delighted.

"You don't have to sound so happy." James snapped getting frustrated.

"I have my reasons" she said smiling beautifully as she slowly got up, pulling him with her. "Come with me, I have something to show you." she said dragging him out of the closet.

"Where are you taking me?" James questioned getting slightly annoyed as they headed through he corridors and down one floor.

They stopped outside of the great hall which was now full.

Wordlessly she dragged him inside. As soon as they were in he noticed that her hair seemed to be growing shorter and her hand seemed firmer and less dainty in his.

They stopped in the center facing the tables and she forcefully turned him around. James gasped, noticing that she wasn't a _she_ at all, but instead Teddy, now back with his turquoise hair and all. He barely had time to utter a syllable before he was roughly pulled into a passionate, yet gentle kiss.

When they broke apart there was utter and suffocating silence, but then, about a second later, which seemed like a lifetime, people from all houses started cheering and wolf whistling shouting things like 'way to go' and 'it's about bloody time!' at them.

James stared up shocked at the only person that could render him speechless. He didn't know weather to be upset or delighted, until Teddy bent down and whispered in his ear.

"James, I've missed you so much, you have no idea how hard that was for me. I'm not ashamed of you; I never was, I was just having a hard time wit sharing the being in love with a boy part of my life with everyone. But that doesn't matter! Please listen" he begged as James started to pull away. "I don't care what others think, I just want you, and only you, Victoire kissed me that day, and it meant nothing! I felt nothing! Only hurt and heartbroken that you wouldn't let me explain. Please, take me back, I was just thinking about that awful test we had to take and how Victoire was gazing at me the entire time when I shouted her name that day in the alley, I could have shouted out anyone's name! But I only want you, and that'll never happen again, trust me." He said reaching a hand up to cup James' cheek and looking into his eyes.

Even though the entire great hall was watching, neither boy noticed.

"So, are you saying that I'm so bad at sex that you had to distract yourself with thinking about a test?" James asked sadly trying to hold onto the last excuses he had left to afraid to completely give in and snog Teddy senseless no matter how bad he wanted to.

"Argh! Of course not, you're bloody amazing! It's just, haven't you ever gotten distracted when we made love?"

James face flushed giving Teddy all the answer he needed. "Look, can we just forget this incident and move on. James, I love you, and only you."

James looked up into his eyes burning with passion and nodded before pulling him down into a heated kiss gaining a new round of applause and cheers. When they broke apart they looked up and noticed that even some of the teachers were smiling approvingly.

Together they walked out of the hall hand in hand not noticing the death glare Victoire sent there way, too caught up in each other.

_AN: SO! It is finished!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so happy and I hope you all liked it! I'm thinking of doing a sequel, so please tell me if it's worth it, or whether I should just forget it and leave it be. Thank you so much for all who reviewed and sorry I took so long to update. Please take ten seconds of your day and review this last and final chapter. Please!!!!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
